rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Mylo Xaitis
Mylo Xaitis, also known as Sillis Grey and''' King Varis Grey', is a human male character who originated in the ancient city of Senntisten. He has survived from the second age thanks to a freak accident with arcane magic and is a proficient wizard. Mylo practices Zarosianism. Life History Early Life Mylo's Father was a Captain of a human division in Zaros' forces, and his mother was a respected priestess in the Temple at Senntisten. Mylo was born with a natural affinity for magic, and quickly became one of the best students of what is today known as Ancient Magicks. Eventually, following in his mothers steps as a Priest, Mylo's abilities earned him favor with the Great Lord, and he was choosen as one of the few humans to serve in his court. His most fateful day would come shortly after his 28th birthday. Zamorak's Betrayal His life changing moment came on the very day Zamorak stormed Zaros' fortress. Mylo, unable to do battle against the Mahjarrat on his own, was forced to hide and watch the ensuing battle from a hidding place behind a pillar. Awaiting the opportune moment to aid his master, Mylo watched in horror as Zaros was impaled with the staff of Armadyl, and his powers transfered to the Betrayer. The sheer amount of power flowing out of Zaros began to affect everything in the area down to a molecular level, bathing the area in an immense magical radiation. Mylo was consumed by the radiation, so much that the damage seemed to burn a bright purple glow, this gruesome display covering much of his body, and nearly killing him. Recovery/GodWars Following the event, Mylo's body was recovered from the Fortress by Zarosian sympathizers and taken back to Senntisten. There he was cared for and managed to survive the intense damage the magic had wrought on his body. Amazingly, his skin began to regrow over the purple-glowing burns, and given several months time, he was returned to normal self. The process however( though he would not know at this time, but the radiation, in a combination of gene mutation and absorption), had embued Mylo with phenominal magical abilities, and as he discovered over time, had preserved his body at the age of 28, he could also now cast magic without the use of runes. He would later refer to this as The Gift. As the years past and the God Wars were fought, Mylo began to see more and more people enter his life, only for them to age and die as all mortals did. He spent nearly three thousand years in and around the city of Senntisten, fighting in the name of his lost god untill finally, sometime before 3740, Senntistenn fell to Zamorakian forces. The Long Days of The Wanderer From then on, Mylo Xaitis was a name forgotten and left to the past. The man had begun working the underground of the major societies in every age, building up a personal weath of gold, knowledge, and magical abilities. Every twenty or so years, once he could no longer be who he was without aging, he'd fake his death, abandon his people, and start anew. Leading up to the fifth age, the second half of Mylo's life span is refered to as The Long Days to those whom has been entrusted with his story. Recently, while in Yanille, Varis spoke to a young travler named Saewyn. She managed to discover more about this period of his life; Saewyn: "Why where you traveling?" "''I had... a difficult early life. After that, for a long time, I didn't know what to do with myself. So I just started walking. There was a lot for me to think about, and it weighed on me. By traveling and seeing the world, I was able to see the worlds beauty and magnificence. It gave me other things to think about. That helped." Saewyn: "Why did you stop?" "One day.. I just... I just realised what it was I had to do with myself. I figured it out." Saewyn: "What do you have to do?" "Good things. And I don't mean this in a holier-than-thou saradominist doctrine good, because this world isn't fair and sometime you've got to make questionable choices... but as long as whatever you are doing is working to improve something. Well-... thats all a person can do." Sailas Father of Sillis Grey, according to historical birth records. Lead the Grey Knight Order before Sillis. Sillis Come the second century of the fifth age, Mylo called himself Sillis Grey, and led an order of Knights as his personal retinue. The Knights largely fought for Sillis' business interests and Sillis, although he held no land, was known as an Asgarnian Strong-Man. During this time, Sillis had a son who seemed to carry very little of his magical abilities. This obsessed Sillis to discover the inner workings of gifts and he began to experiment heavily on various subjects, alive and dead in various experiments. Although he would fail to discover how to pass on his gifts, he would go on to date and later marry Lorelei Amaranth. Although he would not find out for another 10 years, she would bare him a son named Jake, who was the first of his children to ever carry his Gift. He would eventually divorce her after finding himself unhappy, which resulted in her suicide. Sillis Grey was discovered to be Zarosian during the height of Anti-Zarosian sentiment due to terrorists groups and cults, and was forced to take himself and The Grey Knights into hiding. During this time he offically disbanned the Knights, and wandered alone into the wilderness. His armor was later discovered surrounded by the ashes of demons near a Greater Demon Camp in the far north. No body was ever discovered. Charles Wyatt Charles Wyatt first appears in varrock merchant records, several days after Sillis' death. He made a small fortune of gold selling rare items from the Wilderness, difficult commodities due to the danger. Charles would appear again in Varrockian property records, buying a shop and starting up a merchanting business. He'd be known as a successful trader, being extremely clever and shrewd in business. As time passed, Wyatt began to expand and brand his business. Wyatt Trading grew into an international business over many many years, and made Wyatt an extremely rich man in his later years. Charles' wagon would eventually be attacked on a road north of Falador, and his body never recovered. It is believed he was assassinated by business rivals, as no ransom was ever demanded for Wyatt. Varis Varis Grey first appears in history as a volunteer for the Burthorpe Rebellion. On record, he claims to be a Burthorpe native and local Merchant Lord. Upon his joining, Varis' becomes the Rebellions largest financer, supplying weapons, armor, and equipment to the peasant army. In addition he assists with strategic planning and coordination of the forces. With their newfound strength, the rebel commanders, Lord Wolf Acuz and Lord Emyris Bayne, defeat the reigning Queen and seize the Throne of Burthorpe. For his role in the rebellion, Varis Grey becomes Adviser to the Lord. Lord Wolf Acuz, although having captured the city, continues to fight the Claws of Peace for control of the city. After two days of fierce combat, the two sides have a meeting. In order to secure the peace, the Claws make three demands in return for peace; That Wolf Acuz hold no political offices, a new King is choosen by popular election, and the Claws have an overwatch role in the government, able to veto the King's actions. Lord Acuz accepted the deal and abdicated in the name of peace. Ascension Returning to Burthorpe, all the citizens of Burthorpe gathered to choose their new King. The candidates were Lord Emyris Bayne and Adviser Varis Grey. Varis had spent his time speaking too and becoming friendly with many of Burthorpe's citizens, and he took an immediate lead in the election. Several others, loyalists to the Lords, were concerned about Varis' newly revealed sway over the population. They pooled their votes around Emyris, but it was not enough. With the clear majority, Varis was elected King of Burthorpe. Emyris accepted this, and for a time, gave up politics before he was betrayed by Wolf Acuz. Declaring that Varis had done nothing to stop Wolf, Emyris and his loyalist stormed away, swearing vengence against the city that had "betrayed him". Varis began immediately by reforming the Military and replacing the old council government with the Ministry. During the early days of his reign, he was often challenged for the throne, as he was seen as a "new and weak" king, however he continually succeeded in defeating these challengers. After a time, the city became stable and Varis began establishing relations with various military orders, families, and even Kandarin. Due to the absence of the Faladian King, Burthorpe had no relations to the rest of Asgarnia. That is, untill Duke Darvon of Sarim came to Burthorpe. Unification The Duke of Sarim expressed his resentment of the Faladian King, and after a short discussion, Port Sarim offically defected and raised the Burthorpian Flag. Rimmington followed shortly after. In order to connect a land-route to the Southern Provences, Varis formally annexed Taverley and joined his kingdom into a single mass. After a time, Falador came into the hands of Amara Concendo, who came to meet with Varis after her coronation. After a long discussion, they came to an agreement and The Kingdom of Asgarnia was declared to be unified. Celebrations were held across the Kingdom, and The Crown Authority began to invest extensively in infrastructure and military development. Over the next few weeks, Asgarnia was built into a mighty nation with many ties and a strong economy. Also during this time would be the first time Varis met Volbreuler, a green dragon whom he would develop a strong bond with over time. He would eventually become "her two-legs", or her Rider. The Allied Forces As the Misthalinite War deteriorated, concerns of a Worshiper victory began to spread amongst the Free World. In response, Varis gathered a council of all of Asgarnia's allies, and even new potential allies. In order to destroy the Worshipers, Varis believed that a major military alliance was the only option. Few leaders feared the retribution of the Worshipers, and left the meeting. However many of the allies remained to confront the threat, and so The Allied Forces was born. As the Forces rallied in Asgarnia, tensions grew between Misthalin and Asgarnia. It was only a matter of time before The Great War would begin. Return of the King Amara Concendo, who sat as steward in Falador, eventually handed the city over to the Grey Family to persue her passion in healing. Althought she had intented to give it to Prince Galastus, several advisers and even the Prince himself thought it more fitting to return a proper King to Falador. Asgarnia had not been united in a long time, and the last return to tradition would be to move the capital to Falador once more. After the discussion, Varis agreed, leaving Burthorpe to the Prince. Varis now sat on the throne proper, completing his rise from merchant to King of Asgarnia without question. The Reign of King Varis As King of Asgarnia, Varis sought to unify the Asgarnian people and strengthen the state of the kingdom. Initially, larges investments into trade and military development became the focus. Military fortresses were contrusted around Asgarnia, the alliances where consolidated into The Allied Forces, and Asgarnia then declared war upon the Worshippers of the Dragonkin. The Allied Forces was a formitable alliance, and the Worshippers opted to sue for peace instead of fight. They Worshippers surrendered Draynor to Asgarnia, retreating to Lumbridge and Varrock. This marked the end of the Misthalanite War. Varis returned to trade policy, colonizing parts of Karamja in order to boost the Asgarnian markets with exotic goods. Around this time, Varis' own son, Galastus would begin to plot to overthrow him. Varis, accustomed to the signs of corruption and the weakness of man, foresaw the collaspe of his government to someone(he did not know at this time Galastus was behind it), and instead ended his reign on his own terms. Kandarin-Asgarnia Varis met with King Oliver Cleeves of Kandarin, and asked him to hold a regency over the nation. Varis could not pass the crown to his son, and he no longer held control of his court, whom had been corrupted by Galastus. Kandarin took control of the nation, and eventually established a new monarchy in Asgarnia. The Duke Varis, in preparation for these events, secured the funds for his retirement, "closed down" the most secret of his projects, kept the Karamjan Colonies in his own name, and moved to Yanille. Cleeves granted him the Duchy of Yanille as a recognition of his status, and Varis reigned only a short while as Duke. He founded the Weston Printing Company , and began to publish the Weston Standard Political Map and the political treatise "Monarchy". Both are sold widely throughout Gielinor and he was expected to publish more works in the future. Disapperance Varis Grey was seen taking a patrol south of Yanille, and was never reported returning. Several days later, his trademark robes were found torn and bloodied in a Ogre camp just outside of Feldip Hills. Varis' unit had been engaged againsts some particularly troublesome orges and were defeated. Varis was held in captivity by the orges. Eventually, after over a month, Varis was able to collect enough runes to escape the camp and back to Yanille. He is currently seeking to regain his duchy. The Duke(Again) Varis eventually gained the support of several members of the Kandar court and was regranted his duchy. Immediately he set to work improving the standard of living, and working once again to write books. He'd release his top selling book ever; 50 Shades of Varis Grey , and become a bell-selling author nearly over night. About Relations; Lorelei Zarco - Former Wife Lyria Ward - Former Wife Leon Grey - Son, Heir (Lyria) Jake Grey - Son (Lorelei) Galastus Grey - Son (???) Asashi Grey - Son (???) Volbreuler - Dragon Statistics: Height: 5'11" Eye Color: Grey Hair Color: Black Q&A How can a human live so long? The blasts Mylo sustained left arcane scars which damaged his body down to the cellular level. This would have been deadly if not for two reasons; He was of priestly and magical study, and of natural aptitude, knew some measure of defense and prayer, and the medical treatment received and long period of recovery. After recovering, magic had become the dominant “element” in Varis’ body. Over the years, he has had many Glyphs tattooed onto his body to control and stabilize this element. His body is supported by this magic, and at the same time it has petrified his body and kept him alive many years. In recent times, the make-over mages have been able to alter his appearance slightly. His facial structure cannot largely be changed. Now, whether or not this reason satisfies you, I would argue the point that immortality has no effect on an rp. If you were to rp the same character for many years, one would age that character accordingly, or possibly never age, if staying in 169. I have personally never seen anyone’s character die of old age, most people “retire” characters to live out their days with a love one, or kill them off in a seriously epic fight to the death. I have only returned to w42 for 3~4 months, but even down the road, if he were mortal, it could be many ooc years before he “retires” or is killed off. He can be slain, of course, and this does not give him some sort of immunity or special restriction on that. Trivia *Not Zarosian/Religious *Ambidextrous *Most hated enemy of the Worshippers of the Dragon Kin Category:Zarosian Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Male